


Airborne

by wynnebat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: “I made something for you,” Tony says, a smile tugging at his lips. “It’s not a sex toy this time.”
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous. 
> 
> Not quite in the same 'verse as [Hammer Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686659), but plays around with the same concept of Tony and Justin getting together pre-Avengers.

New York City has weathered the storm, but it still has a long way to go before the damage of the Chitauri attack has been undone, or at least buried beneath more earthly damage. Even two months since the attack, Justin’s heart sometimes finds its way in his throat, and he makes a point to remind himself that Tony is alive.

Today, Tony makes a point of it himself by inviting Justin up to his workroom. JARVIS gives him no hints, neither does Tony’s energetic kiss as he welcomes Justin just outside the room.

“I made something for you,” Tony says, a smile tugging at his lips. “It’s not a sex toy this time.”

“That’s disappointing,” Justin replies. He tries to sidestep Tony to see inside, but it’s impossible. “Are you sure it’s not a sex toy?”

Tony cocks his head. “We could use it as a sex toy with some key additions. But no, that’s not what this is. You don’t need to be a hero. I believe you when you say you’re not cut out for it. But I can trust you to be selfish, and to take care of yourself, and you can do that better with my help. I just need you to be safe.”

“You made me a suit.” The words leave his mouth before Justin even finishes thinking the phrase through. When Tony steps aside, he finally sees it, gleaming silver-white with deep red accents. It’s the color of his favorite suit and tie combination, one that Tony has teased him about before.

Tony nods. “What do you think?”

 _I’d like it if all these aliens could fuck off, please,_ Justin thinks. _I’d like it if you hadn’t found your conscience._

The night of the battle, Tony hadn’t gone to bed until early morning, spending most of the night flying around the city and helping with the aftermath of the invasion. When he’d finally collapsed into bed, Justin had reached for him, holding onto him tightly while still mostly asleep. Tony had called Justin on the way up into the stars. Sometimes Justin still hears his voice in his nightmares, trying to be brave even as he says goodbye. He wishes, desperately, that Tony were a little less brave. They could be cowards together.

“I’m going to be hopeless even inside a suit,” Justin warns him. “The best way to guarantee that I’m safe is to stick around and make sure of it. No more nukes, Tony.”

“If I hadn’t flown it up, you would’ve died, along with the rest of the city.”

“And I’m working on suing the World Security Council out of existence for it,” Justin agrees. He takes a breath, looks at the suit again, and imagines himself flying through the air, surrounded by Tony’s tech. “I love it. And I love _you_ , nukes and all. Let’s take it up for a ride.”

The invasion was a hell that Justin had never before experienced, while flying with Tony resembles something indescribably ethereal. Justin hopes to hell that he won’t have to watch Tony risk his life again. But he will. He knows he will. There is a strange dichotomy in loving Tony Stark; the man Justin had fallen in love with had been a man unconcerned with the world, selfish and brilliant and the horseman of war. Time had softened him in some ways and hardened him in others. There’s no way back, so they will go forward, suits and all, and as always Justin will put the odds on Tony Stark beating the odds. And if he can’t? Then it will be up to Justin to see to it that people are sued or otherwise dealt with as needed, since he’s not giving up this life, not for all the alien armies in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
